Suguha x Kazuto
by Koseiri
Summary: On a cold winter's night, Kazuto accidentally walks in on his little sister while she's getting changed. After a few awkward moments, something taboo happens.. By the way this is my first fanfic so please tell me what I did right and what I did wrong in the comments!


It was a cool winter's night. Suguha had just gotten into the shower after a long kendo practice. "I'm beat." She thought. "That program kicked our asses today." She watched the beads of water go down her body, so smoothly and naturally as she was wondering what her dear brother was up to. She hadn't seen him at all since before she left for practice so she assumed he was playing ALO. "I'm surprised he still likes to play MMORPG's after those two years.. But, it is the world he loves." She thought. When she was finally finished drying off from her long shower, she noticed she had forgotten to bring clean clothes into the bathroom to change into. "Dammit" she said to herself. "Well since Onii-Chan is playing ALO, I guess it's alright to sneak into my room without any clothes." She stuck her head out of the door and peeked around both corners. "Okay, he's in his room" With a fast pace she made her way over to her room and immediately pulled open her closet to grab some pajamas. She had just put on her panties when she heard a voice right outside of her room. "Sugu!" Kazuto said. "Sugu! come look at this new program I set u-" He stopped in his tracks as he looked into his sister's room and saw her topless. He couldn't speak or move. All her could do was stare at her perfect body. He scoped her entire figure until he heard a scream. Suguha covered herself and blushed uncontrollably as she yelled "knock next time!" Kazuto immediately ran in full sprint into his room and shut the door. As he sat down on his bed he thought "she could have shut the door!" He pulled his knees to his chest as he thought about her naked body. In that moment he thought she was the sexiest woman in the world. He had never seen his little sister in that way. He sat like that thinking about her and how sick he was to think that for about fifteen minutes until he heard a knock on the door. "Onii-Chan?" It was his sister through the door. He panicked. No way he could face her after that. She knocked again. "Onii-Chan?! I know you're in there!" He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Onii-" Suguha didn't even get to finish before Kazuto walked past her and out the front door. "I just need to take a walk" He thought. "I have to clear my head." He had only walked about 50 feet down the sidewalk until he heard his sister walk out of the house. "Onii-Chan! Come back! Let's talk!" He kept walking as she followed. They walked about another 50 feet. "Onii-Chan! You didn't even wear a coat or shoes!" Kazuto looked down at himself and realized she was right. He was so embarrised he didn't even notice. His feet were freezing in the snow and he was shivering like a tree in the wind. He decided he was going to have to go back if he didn't want to be sick when he went to go see Asuna the next day. He walked back with his sister in complete silence. As they walked in the door, Kazuto headed for his room and Suguha followed. Kazuto sat on his bed and she sat next to him. After a while, Suguha broke the silence. "You didn't have to run out just because you accidently walked in on me, you know." "I know" He said. "Then why did you run off?" Kazuto just stared down at the floor silently as she asked him. Then Suguha noticed something. A bulge in Kazuto's pants. "Oh, I see" She thought. She leaned closer to him as she said "Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all, I did have a crush on you for a long time you know." Kazuto knew that, but he never thought he'd be reciprocating those feelings. As Suguha glanced down at Kazuto's pants she noticed his bulge was bigger. She started thinking about how it would be to have her brother's piece inside of her. As she blushed, Kazuto glanced over at her shorts and noticed she was completely wet. He then looked up and met her eyes with his. Suguha leaned in closer so their lips met soon after their eyes. After one kiss Kazuto pulled back and said "this isn't right. What about Asuna? And your my sister!" Suguha simply looked at him and said "You know you want to. I won't tell Asuna, and we're only cousins anyway." Realizing that this was his first chance to have intercourse, he initiated the next kiss. As they kissed each time, their lips began to gradually become less stiff and after a few minutes, they began to fit right into each other perfectly. Each kiss becoming more and more deeper. Kazuto then pulled his lips away from hers leaving a temperary bridge of saliva between their mouths. As this bridge of passion broke apart, he smoothly removed her shirt as she removed his, retaining eye contact the entire time. Kazuto's body wasn't very built, it was never the same after he got back from SAO. But she could not keep her eyes off of his chest. The boy she had adored since day one was finally hers for the night. Kazuto was not in the least bit disappointed either. As they continued kissing he slid his hand around to her back and unclipped her bra strap. He began to embrace her chest as she started to moan, both tongues engaged in combat with each other. As he was running his fingers over her perky nipples with his left hand, he slid his right hand down her body, admiring how soft her skin was. He slid his hand into her pants and she let out a moan. He was surprised at how soaking wet she was. "Am I really that good?" He wondered. He slid his fingers between her lips, back and forth. She was moaning too much to kiss now, so he took the opportunity to break away and slide off her shorts. He stuck his head between her thighs, right above the puddle she had made on his bed. He began to slide his tongue up and down. All Suguha could do was moan. She started moaning louder and louder as Kazuto went faster and faster. He stuck his tongue as far in as possible and was rubbing her clit with his thumb. The only warning he got was an extremely loud "Onii-Chan!" Right before she had her orgasm and shot right into his mouth and on his face. Satisfied by phase one, Kazuto began to remove his pants while Suguha caught her breath. She was still laying down when she heard "You're so sexy Sugu" and Kazuto started kissing her up and down her body. Each kiss encased with passion and making her shiver with pleasure. He was still admiring her soft skin with his lips when he heard her say "I'm ready Onii-Chan." He lifted her legs up and she looked down to see his massive package. "Onii-Chan" she said. "It's so big." He started teasing her with it. Rubbing it around the outside of her snatch as she moaned. "Stop teasing me Onii-Chan!" She said. "I'm ready to be yours!" Hearing her request, he put it in place and thrusted in. She couldn't even speak, she was so full of pleasure. When he pulled away she grabbed him and tried pushing him back in. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet." He said. He started thrusting faster and faster and Sugu could barely keep up. She was screaming with pleasure at this point. Kazuto bent over farther to get one of her big, smooth, perky breasts into his mouth. He had both hands behind her knees to keep her legs up and he could feel sweat dripping down her body. He looked down at himself and noticed he too was drenched in sweat. Each thrust was getting deeper and faster as he was getting closer to climax and she felt his meat swell up in her pussy. They both let out a scream as his hot cum shot into her body. She was entranced by the feeling of his love juice filling her up until she was full. He was so exhausted after that all he could do was throw himself down next to her. While they caught their breath, Suguha said "I'm gonna go take another shower, you got me all sweaty again Onii-Chan" she got up and winked at him. "Save hot water for me, I'm going to need one too." Kazuto said. "We should do this again, Sugu." She looked back at him and said "Yes sir Onii-Chan." With a wink and walked out of his room. All Kazuto could think was "wow."


End file.
